


I'll do any thing to protect my flower

by miraculove



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculove/pseuds/miraculove
Summary: Adrien relizes Marinette is like a flower and he will do anything to protect her what ever it takes to see her bloom





	I'll do any thing to protect my flower

it was late saturday night he was in his bed on his lap top looking up useless information on flowers for no reason except he was bored he found stuff he didn't know like different kinds like blue bells cherry blossoms roses but all of those flowers reminded him of a certain classmate that sits behind him blue bells remind him of her eyes cherry blossoms reminded him of her ofit and the rose her lips she was a patiet Asian flower that's what made him call a flower shop at 10:00 pm ring ring yes a male voice pick up hey i have a few questions adrien said what is it sir the guy said I was wanting to know more about flowers what do you want to know well who takes care of flowers well it's mostly someone who is gentle and from experience someone rich to pay for all the stuff it needs depending on how many oh it's only one but it's real precious okay how long have you had this oh (he's gonna go on like marinette is a flower bare with me)a half a year okay what color is the flower um blue it reminds me of a blue bell but different okey well bluebells take special care okay oh and give it a lot of attention okay thank you I will from now on he hung up with the guy what makes marinette sad hum he was trying to think I have an idea if you give me camembert plagg said fine it's in the drawer go glutton it's obviously chloe and lila plagg said seriously you don't see how bad they pick on her once or twice I had to make sure she didn't get akumatized they call her awful things trip her and ever get her in trouble I've left some night to her balcony and see her crying so if you really want to help marinette deal with those two brats hum he grabbed his phone out and went to chloes and lilas contacts put them in a group chat A: hey you to we need to talk C yes adrikens L yah adrien A i want to ask you guys a question you are gonna answer me honestly ok C k L k A Are you guys picking on marinette

C me i would never pick on marinette  
L no sweaty why would we   
a Iv heard some rumors and if there true i want you to be honest because if i find out you were lieing i will tell my father what you to have done and he dont like liers at all  
C you wouldn't do that would you  
A oh and i wont be your friend anymore  
C fine i pick on her all the time   
A thank you chloe for telling me lila you want to confess  
L about what telling her the truth  
A how about this have you guys ever thought of the akumas lately what if marinette was akumatized i can say cat noir has became a very close friend to her he wouldn't be able to attack her then what  
C never thought of that always thought shes to sweet to be akumatized  
A sweet people can be akumatized to cat noir has been by her place just to make shur she don't  
C ill stop   
L i didn't do anything except tell her the truth shes a no good bakers daughter who dont need to get her germs on me or my future boyfriend you  
A not cool lila shes one of my best friends and you keep hurting her  
C she must be something special if your getting so worked up about her shes lucky to have you adrien   
A thank you chloe your always gonna be one of my best friends  
C you to adrien   
L this crap   
A lila i never want to speak to you again  
L fine by me

Next day   
Hey adrien came in to class to see marinette passed out on her desk adrien went to her desk wake up he poked her nose it twitches but not woke up hum uh the kiss from a prince always wakes a princess up he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers her blue eyes shot open wide to see to green ones staring in to hers her face went bright pink adrien she asked wipeing sleep out of her eyes after there lips disconnected

under work


End file.
